Emmett's Pink Trouble
by LittleTwilightManiac
Summary: COMPLETE: Emmett has always found a way to wind up Bella, but this time he takes a step too far. Bella's planning revenge... but how is the colour pink involved? -- Please R&R -- First Try: Go Easy --
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! My friend and I came up with this idea when we were talking, it was totally random and it started with a conversation on murder… Anyway here it is, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

BPOV

As much as I love Alice and her sleepovers I really wish she would understand that I'm still human, and humans need sleep.

I yawned and opened my eyes to Alice's eager face. I instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Alice, do we have to…" I started. She cut me off quickly, obviously knowing what I was going to say.

"Yes Bella, I saw what you were planning on doing today and realised you would have much more fun shopping with me. Yes you can see Edward quickly, and no you can't drive!"

"Stupid, psychic pixie" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that Bella! We're going to have fun I know it! Come on get up!" She said, bouncing around on the end of the bed.

"Okay, okay, but please stop bouncing or I'll get nauseous!"

"Sorry Bella, please hurry though!" I sighed as she skipped out of the room.

"Stupid pixie" I repeated under my breath.

"Bella!"

"Okay, okay" I reluctantly heaved myself out of the bed Edward had put in his room for me, I started dragging myself down the stairs. It all happened really fast then. The first two steps were fine but on the third step I heard Alice gasp. On the fourth step I lost my footing. I never even reached the fifth step… instead I found myself in Alice's arms.

"Bella, I said to hurry up not to fall down the stairs" Alice sighed.

I groaned. It's not like I wanted to fall. Alice handed me over to Edward as he stood dumbfounded in the doorway. "Edward, she's fine but ask Carlisle to check her anyway. I think there's something wrong with her left ankle" Alice tried to reassure Edward. She'd probably have to reassure me too, I was still in shock my eyes stayed shut but I could feel Edwards cool, strong arms wrap around me. He held me close to his body as he carried me silently through to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked his voice edged with concern. He placed me down on the nearby couch, I tried opening my eyes they were still heavy with shock. I sighed and forced them to open. After about 5 minutes my face was still heavy with shock. I glanced from Edward to Carlisle then to the rest of the family stood in the doorway.

Jasper was trying to send a wave of calm across the sea of anxious faces. He looked in pain as he was swept by a variety of different emotions, some of which probably didn't even appear in the English dictionary.

Emmett was stood with a silly looking grin plastered on his face. Edward was glaring in Emmett's direction, obviously not happy with what he was thinking. Emmett looked at the ground but I could still see the smile playing at the corner of his lips. He was going to say some thing I could just feel it.

"Hey Bella?" he asked looking up, "walk much?" he burst in to laughter, I just glared at him. Jasper elbowed him in the ribs causing him to stop laughing and look up at me. He looked scared.

Alice let out a peal of laughter from somewhere in the house. Rosalie had joined Edward, who had continued glaring at Emmett, who was now staring at the floor.

"You've just made a big mistake, Emmett" I said, making almost everyone jump, including myself. Alice gave another peal of laughter, Rosalie and Edward were still glaring at Emmett, Jasper still looked in pain from all the mixed emotions, Carlisle looked up from checking my ankle and gave Esme a worried glance. Emmett seemed really uncomfortable, which was odd for a vampire.

Alice bounded up the stairs giving another high-pitched peal of laughter.

"That's the best plan you have ever came up with, Bella! I'm so proud of you!" She screeched, "Carlisle hurry up! Bella and I have an important meeting at the mall!" She cried, turning to Carlisle.

Edward's eyes bulged as he turned slowly towards Alice, "Why in the world do you think you can…" He started before Alice interrupted.

"Edward, first of all it wasn't my idea, it was Bella. Secondly, he deserves it from all the times he has wound Bella up, you of all people should know that."

Edward gaped at her for a few seconds before agreeing.

This is it. My revenge!

**A/N: More soon. Keep an eye out for updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm Sorry I took so long to update but I've been really busy with school… Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

_This is it. My revenge!_

BPOV

Alice was still bouncing around in the corner of the office as Carlisle continued checking on my ankle.

"Alice…" I warned as she started to look like a hyperactive kangaroo just escaping from its mothers pouch.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please hurry Carlisle!" she squealed.

"Alright Alice, I'm finished here now. Bella, you only twisted your ankle so no permanent damage is done… for now. Just try and be careful though," Carlisle cautioned whilst helping me to my feet.

Alice was skipping round the room so fast now that I felt my vision was starting to blur. Once Carlisle had left the room Alice came to a sudden stop next to me which caused me to once again loose my balance and fall back onto the sofa.

"Alice!" I whined. Edward was next to me in milliseconds helping me to my feet. I stood up straight brushing of my pants, my hand still entwined with Edwards.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said guiltily, "Carlisle, Esme?" she spoke the words no louder than she had to apologize to me, but they were by the door as soon as she spoke the words, nonetheless.

"Yes Alice?" Esme asked.

"Bella and I will be at the mall… we have some serious planning to do" Alice grinned, throwing me a slightly menacing smirk. She quickly snatched my hand from inside Edwards and dragged me downstairs towards the front door.

"Alice!" Edward gasped before I was thrown into the passenger seat of the Porsche.

I watched Edward's face disappear into the distance just as quickly as I had reached the bottom of the stairs after I had fallen. Alice sped down the driveway and through the gates no bothering to glance back at Edwards shouts of disapproval.

Before I knew it we were on the main road speeding towards our destination. We pulled up in the parking lot and before I had even undone my seatbelt and opened the door Alice was dragging me out of the car.

"Alice, I still don't understand what… revenge I supposedly have planned for Emmett. I mean… he was out of order saying what he said, but I'm sure Emmett didn't mean it…" I started to explain.

Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at me.

"Didn't mean it?" she asked, her eyes burning holes of anger into me. "Didn't mean it?" she repeated.

"Okay, Alice!" I sighed looking down at my shoes.

Alice sighed and tilted my head back up to look at her, all trace of anger gone from her expression. "I'm sorry Bella. It's just… well… Emmett's upset you a lot of times and… well when you're upset, I'm upset. When you told him he had gone too far I saw what you had planned and immediately thought it was revenge…"

I could hear the guilt and depression hidden behind each word and decided I would go along with my plan after all. I quickly shut Alice up by covering her mouth with my hand. She must have seen it coming anyway because she'd already started to stop talking.

"Okay Alice, you win" I sighed.

Alice squealed and continued dragging me towards the mall. She didn't even hesitate when we were inside, she must have known exactly what she was doing.

I started to zone out thinking about how Emmett would react when he realised what we were doing. I had a feeling he would either be shocked, angry or upset. I knew either way he would most likely feel guilty for all the times he had come out with a silly remark or an unwelcome joke…

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I realized where Alice was taking me.

"Err… Alice? What exactly was our task again?" I asked cautiously.

"You should know, Bella, it was your idea" she grinned.

Alice led me inside a small decoration shop.

Once inside I noticed how bland it was. The walls were plain white with natural wooden flooring. Either side of me was surrounded by shelves stacked with tins of paint or rolls of wallpaper or carpet, planks of wood leaned against one of the nearby walls. There was a door in a far corner leading to what seemed like a minute staffroom. A large fan stood by the door, in which we just entered through.

I noticed a small Santa-like man standing behind a counter at the far end of the store. He had white tufts of hair peeking out from underneath a paint-splattered cap and a white beard that he kept stroking with his maggot-like fingers. He had small semi-circle shaped glasses perched on the edge of his nose, as he read a newspaper placed in front of him.

He looked up when he heard the door shut behind us, the small bell tinkling above our heads must have been a give away. His beady black eyes glistened as he took in Alice eager face. _We must be the first customers he's had in a long time, _I thought to myself.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"It's not us that'll need helping!" Alice grinned.

I knew she was talking about Emmett and so joined in her giggling. The man looked confused, which just made us laugh harder.

The man continued to look confused but tried to cover it with a smile. He walked towards us his hand outstretched. He reached me first and I shook his hand gratefully. As he moved to pull away I noticed his name tag: Bernard.

"Nice to meet you, Bernard" he smiled at me using his name.

"Hey, _Bernie_" Alice beamed; his smiled seemed to get bigger at his new nickname.

"How can I help you?" he repeated still smiling.

"Well… we have some revenge to take care of…" Alice grinned at me.

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't told you the revenge yet but I felt bad for not updating faster. Please review anyway! I have been wondering if everyone else in the Cullen family decides to get their revenge on poor Emmett, each with something to do with pink. Or should I just let Bella and Alice get revenge? Tell me what you think please!**

**I will try and update soon, LittleTwilightManiac xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to update! School is starting to really get on my nerves now! This story was actually meant to be a One-Shot but I wanted to get it up ASAP… and well here we are with Chapter 3 of my 'One-Shot'**

**Enjoy!**

"_Well… we have some revenge to take care of…" Alice grinned at me._

BPOV

The revenge has safely started to take place, without Emmett suspecting a thing.

"They'll be here in 5…4…3…2…1" Alice said, bouncing about on the end of the couch.

At that exact moment Rosalie and Emmett walked through the front door with huge grins plastered to their faces. Edward cringed slightly, obviously not liking the… subject of their thoughts.

"I'm going to check on the cars" Rosalie said, after a moment of slightly awkward silence.

"Okay, Rosie. See you soon… real soon" Emmett grinned before kissing her passionately on the lips. Rosalie scurried out of the room, her hair slightly tangled, most probably from Emmett's groping.

Emmett reluctantly sat next to me on the couch, his grin still plainly visible.

"Emmett…" Alice chimed, from her position on the floor, by my feet. "Can I take your Jeep for a spin?"

Emmett's grin suddenly vanished and was replaced by a frown.

"Alice, you should already know the answer to that!"

"I know, but if I race you, I also know I may have a slight chance of winning" Alice said, still bouncing about, before fleeing out of the room towards the garage.

"Stupid psychic pixie…" He muttered under his breath, quickly following Alice's small retreating form.

"I have got to see this" I said, jumping up and dragging Edward with me towards the garage.

We hurried through the garage door to find Emmett sprawled across the bonnet of the Jeep, which was covered by a huge red sheet (ready for the unveiling.), Rosalie was stood by front of the Jeep, shaking her head at Emmett's childishness, and Alice was stood in the doorway, a huge grin planted on her face.

I quickly hurried to Alice's side, my grin matching hers, pulling Edward along with me. Jasper glided into the room, not long after Edward and I, taking his place on Alice's other side. Esme and Carlisle were late, but not by much, standing by the wall on the far side.

"This is it" Alice whispered, but everybody heard her nonetheless.

Rosalie slowly wrapped her pale, slender fingers around the red sheet, as Emmett grudgingly climbed off of the bonnet of his Jeep.

Rosalie slowly pulled the red sheet until it reached the very edge of the Jeep, without showing too much, and then she quick as a flash pulled the sheet the full way off so it fell to the floor.

Emmett's gasp echoed off the walls, probably being heard thousands of miles away. Alice, Rosalie and I all burst into loud hysterics. Esme and Carlisle looked like they were trying to hold in the laughter themselves. Jasper didn't seem too happy about the mixture of emotions circling the room. Emmett looked as though, if it could, his heart would shatter into a million pieces. Edward still wasn't sure whether we had maybe gone a bit too far, probably judging my Emmett's thoughts of rage and murder.

Emmett's once perfectly clean and manly looking jeep was now Hot Pink!

"Bella…" Emmett choked out between tearless sobs, "I… I don't believe this"

"Emmett?" Rosalie started before Emmett was out of the room running towards the woods, most likely to take his anger out on a few innocent bears or trees that get in his way.

Alice's laughter had now subsided to just the occasional giggle, whereas I was now suffering from major hiccups! Esme and Carlisle had gone back to his office, most likely to laugh without hurting Emmett's feelings even more. Jasper and Edward had left the room after the family's emotions and thoughts (With the exception of me in that one) started to get too much to handle.

"When do you think he will realise its temporary?" I asked Alice.

"In about… two weeks when he takes it for a wash, after he calms down" Alice replied between giggles.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that this chapter is rushed and not really taken care of but I really wanted to get it out there. Tell me what you think anyway.**

**LittleTwilightManiac xx**


End file.
